


The Falcon and the Dove: A Collection

by Alice_Corvin (Zainir)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainir/pseuds/Alice_Corvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabbles written for the relationship of Angela and Fareeha, mostly fluff and cute romance scenes with the occasional bit more serious or sexual.</p><p>(Note: 'chapters' 1 through 7 are in order, any additional ones will likely be out of chronological order.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor's visit

Angela strode through the hall, heels clicking sharply on the smooth tile. Her lab coat fluttered out behind her. Loose strands of hair shimmered like strings of molten white-gold under the harsh fluorescent lights. She sighed to herself. How hard was it to keep an appointment anyway? And to hide away on the opposite side of the compound? Miss Amari would have to explain why she couldn’t be bothered.

She paused outside the heavy door at the end of the hall, peering at the blue sign. She couldn’t read it but she was certain this was the right place. She opened the door, peering inside. Exercise equipment. Good. She pushed her way into the empty room and sighed, tapping her thin computer tablet down against her thigh.

“Hello? Is there anyone here? Miss Amari?” she called, frowning as she tried to tamp down her frustration.

“Just a moment!”

Angela sat on the edge of a workout bench and crossed her legs, bobbing her foot impatiently. She flicked through the documents on the tablet, bringing up the form for Fareeha Amari. With the possible call back to Overwatch, she had volunteered to travel to get what information she could on all those who might return or those joining for the first time. Fareeha was the latest to express interest and was one Angela wasn’t entirely thrilled on meeting. She had known her mother.

“My apologies,” came the voice again, this time not muffled from another room.

“Hello, Miss Amari, my name is Doctor Angela Ziegler. I need to give you a physical to make sure you are healthy enough to join Overwatch if you do decide to,” she said before she looked up, “Gott im Himmel...”

Angela trailed off quietly, her eyes going wide. The woman standing before her was tall, body defined with taut ropey muscles. Strong arms, toned muscular legs, and a flat, firm stomach revealed by a tight sports bra across her chest and small exercise shorts. Her caramel skin was covered in scars. Long, thick black hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She walked across the room toward Angela, her sweat slick skin shining faintly in the light as she draped a towel over her shoulder.

“Doctor Ziegler? It is an honor to meet you,” Fareeha said, full lips curving into a small smile.

Angela stared for a long moment, the heat rising in her pale cheeks. Finally, she coughed into her fist and looked back down at her tablet. This was going to be a much more difficult appointment than she predicted.


	2. Afterparty

Fareeha was desperately wishing she was at home. Not just back at the hotel, but back in Giza. Instead, she was far from home, flung to Germany. She stood quietly, clad in the dark gray of her dress uniform, beret tucked under one arm. She’d braided her long hair, weaving her usual gold beads into it. Around her, people laughed and talked loudly, sipping at cocktails while Fareeha clutched a glass of fruit punch that was slowly warming in her grip.

This was not the first time she had been sent off across the world, flown off to some conference or another to lend an air of...something. She never was quite certain. Authority? She was the security chief at the Giza Plateau facility, for certain, but that did not make her so highly ranked among all of Helix. Perhaps it was simply sending someone with a modicum of fame out to be seen. That was mostly through her mother, though. Without Ana Amari, Fareeha would have been just anyone else. Capable and talented, yes, but that could be said of so many other soldiers. And it was not as if anyone truly cared who she was. The shine of that reputation had faded quickly after the first of these things.

She sighed and made her way back to the bar, finding a pair of empty stools at the end. She sat closest to the wall and sipped her drink. The other seat didn’t remain empty for long, though. A slender figure in a sleek black dress perched on it, white-gold hair hanging down in waves over her bare shoulders.

“A martini, please. Dirty. And many, many olives!” Angela Ziegler told the bartender before she turned to smile brightly at Fareeha, “Well, how lovely to run into you here, Miss Amari.”

Fareeha stared for a few moments, far longer than she meant to. Angela’s eyes shone like blue crystals, her pale skin smooth and just the slightest bit flushed from heat and excitement. She raised a thin eyebrow curiously as she waited for a reply, red lips curving into a playful smirk.

“Doctor Ziegler,” she managed finally, clearing her throat, “I did not expect to see you here.”

“I do enjoy being a surprise,” Angela said. The bartender returned with her drink and she took a sip, gaze wandering over Fareeha, “I must say, you cut quite the figure in that uniform.”

Thank you, Doctor. You look...very lovely yourself.” Fareeha hoped the blush in her cheeks wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

“Do you think so? I have been called gorgeous and stunning all night by many people here,” Angela said, turning in her seat so she faced Fareeha, “But I feel like you might be the most sincere out of them all. You’d not say so unless you truly believed it, I think.”

Fareeha didn’t answer. She glanced away as her cheeks grew even warmer, raising her glass to drink. She ignored how cloyingly sweet the punch was, meant to be balanced with the bitterness of alcohol. Angela simply smiled and reached over to rest her hand atop Fareeha’s own. She was suddenly aware of how delicate and soft those fingers were, pale against her darker skin. The nails were perfectly shaped, painted a pale pink. Fareeha’s own fingers were rough and calloused, the nails short to keep from catching on anything. She set her drink down and turned to face Angela again. It was hot and she was finding it difficult to breathe.

“Doctor, I…”

“Angela, please.”

Fareeha nodded slowly. “Angela, I think I could use some air. Would you...care to go for a walk?”

Angela beamed happily and finished her drink, standing as Fareeha did. She took Fareeha’s arm, hand resting lightly against her jacket sleeve. Out in the cooler air, Angela leaned against her so very slightly but Fareeha’s heart skipped a beat all the same. She smiled for the first time that night.


	3. First Flight

The thrusters on the Raptora suit roared steadily, the exhaust burning a blue that lit up the low hanging clouds as Fareeha soared through them. Angela clung to her chest, glancing down as the city grew smaller and then vanished, swallowed up in the mist. She wore her Valkyrie suit, so the heights didn’t concern her, but Fareeha could fly so much higher and faster than she could. They broke through the clouds, trailing smoke behind them, and Angela gasped softly.

The sky was clear as crystal, even though they hadn’t gone that high. Stars shone like so many gems in a moonless sky. Below them, the bank of fog and clouds glowed from beneath, a dull mix of orange and off-white. Fareeha spared her a brief smile before turning her attention back to flying. Up and up until they crested and the engines backed off, letting the pair trail in an arch through the crisp night air. Fareeha guided their descent with bursts and low burns from the thrusters, guiding them carefully to their destination. Angela barely noticed when her feet touched the concrete slab at the top of the unfinished high rise. Fareeha set her down as gently as if she had been a fragile treasure. Angela smiled softly, knowing that was exactly how the sweet, lovely woman felt.

“We should not stay here over long,” Fareeha said as she pulled her helmet free and brushed her hair back from her forehead.

“It is beautiful,” Angela said quietly as she walked over to the edge of the open, unfinished floor. Her wings stretched behind her, the repulsion jets burning just slightly to help her keep balance as she leaned out. “I do not often get to fly like this. Usually it is much closer to the ground and rarely in nice places.”

“Well, beautiful is all in what you can see, yes? And with you here,” Fareeha said quietly, trailing off when Angela glanced back at her.

Angela leaned back from the edge, turning to walk over to the heavily armored woman. She reached up, resting her hands on Fareeha’s shoulders and leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips. Fareeha’s arms wrapped around her, gently and carefully pulling her in close to deepen the kiss. A sharp puff of air and a slight growl of engines cut through the air as Fareeha’s suit shuddered. Angela drew back and glanced down, finding the two of them a good foot and a half off the ground.

“Liebling?”

Fareeha blushed darkly. “I ah...I am sorry. I guess I got a little excited.”

“Is that so?” Angela said with a gentle laugh before she leaned in again to kiss at Fareeha’s exposed neck. “Why don’t we fly back and I’ll give you something to be really excited for?”

Fareeha needed no more encouraging than that. She pulled her helmet back on, locking it into place. It was open on the bottom, beneath the yellow visor, so Angela nuzzled in against the soft skin of neck and jaw. Even with the vibrations of the engines in her suit, Angela could tell Fareeha shivered at that. The thrusters roared to full life and the pair lifted away from the building, turning and sailing in a streak of blue and white back toward the base.


	4. First Passions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first where things get sexual for those who wish to skip.

Angela’s nimble fingers moved their way down Fareeha’s chest, popping the buttons on her shirt free one by one. She perched over her, looking down at that beautiful face with it’s dark eyes and sharp features. Fareeha bit her bottom lip and Angela felt the flames of her desire flare up in her chest. With the last button undone, Angela pulled the shirt open, revealing Fareeha’s muscular form. She ran her hands across the flat, tone stomach, feeling the muscles twitch and tighten as Fareeha squirmed beneath her. Fingertips stroked lightly against small, firm breasts. She coaxed the dark nipples to hard little peaks, caressing and teasing gently. She watched Fareeha blush deeply, skin growing hot across her cheeks and neck and even down along her collarbones.

“How beautiful you are,” Angela said, her voice a purr.

Fareeha made to answer but her words vanished in a soft gasp when Angela leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against a nipple. Her tongue slipped out, warm and wet and  _ teasing _ against the sensitive flesh. She moaned low and needy when Angela captured that nipple in her mouth and began to suckle. Fareeha arched her back up off the bed, her hands moving to grip at the smaller woman desperately. A hand in that silky blonde hair, the other holding to her slender waist. She could feel Angela’s lips curve into a smile. No, a smirk. That smirk she got when she was plotting something.

Angela’s hand slipped down between Fareeha’s thighs, quickly wriggling their way beneath the thin cotton of her panties. She whimpered, an undignified sound she couldn’t hold back, as she spread her legs and raised her hips up eagerly. She was wet, her desire for the woman on top of her already more than she could handle. Angela decided to make it worse. A soft circle traced around her clit to tease before she stroked the pad of her index finger against it, coaxing out another moan. Once, twice, a third time and a quivering groan to accompany each touch.

She switched to Fareeha’s other nipple, giving it the attention it needed, as her fingers moved further down. She stroked and caressed and traced and teased. Her fingers moved perfectly, knowingly, even though this was the first time they had come this far.

“M-mercy,” Fareeha whispered, her voice thick and husky with lust.

A name or a request, it didn’t matter. She couldn’t resist the desperation and need that filled her lover’s words. She slipped a finger into Fareeha, gentle and slow to test her reaction. Angela wasn’t disappointed as she let out a small, breathless cry. She pushed a second finger in and curled them. She pressed and stroked and coaxed, murmuring soft encouragements against Fareeha’s breast until she felt the woman tighten around her. It was quicker than she expected, but Angela was certainly not one to miss an opportunity. Her thumb brushed lightly against Fareeha’s clit, one more sensation to add to the overwhelming pressure.

Fareeha gasped and moved her lips wordlessly. Her back arched until Angela was worried she might break, her hands gripping at her lover so tightly until...she collapsed back into the sheets. Her silence broke, a low, feral moan rising from her throat as she orgasmed beneath Angela, who sat up slowly. She watched Fareeha’s eyes flutter shut, beautiful lips parted as she panted softly. She let her ride out that pleasure before she drew her hand free.

“Well, you seemed to like that.”

Fareeha nodded slowly, blushing deeply.

“I...I’m sorry, that was...you were just,” she stammered breathlessly, trailing off.

“Good to know I can still work my magic,” Angela said, winking down at Fareeha, “Well, that was a good start.”

“Start?”

Angela grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, tossing it aside. She was bra-less beneath. She’d planned for this. Fareeha said nothing. She simply stared, her eyes focused on Angela’s chest. She reached up to cup a heavy breast in her slightly rough hand. Her calloused thumb brushed lightly across the nipple. Angela let out a small hum of pleasure.

“Do you like what you see?”

Fareeha looked up at her a moment, meeting those bright blue eyes. Quickly, she dropped her hand away from Angela’s chest to grip her waist instead. She flipped the smaller woman over onto her back and settled atop her, face buried between those pale breasts. Angela giggled breathlessly, arms and a leg slipping around Fareeha to draw her in closer. She tried briefly to remember if Fareeha had the morning off. If she got her way, it was going to be a very long night for them both. 

And Angela always got her way.


	5. Home

The room was dark when Fareeha opened the door. She frowned, a brief wave of disappointment moving through her chest. She shook her head as she flicked the lights on and shut the door. It was silly. She couldn't expect Angela to be here any time she came home. She was just as busy as Fareeha was, probably more so. Dispensing mercy was a difficult job.

"Still," Fareeha said with a sigh.

She brushed a hand through her long hair, tossing it back over her shoulder. She was hungry and sore, so there were things to attend to before missing Angela's presence. Her face was bruised again, lip busted. She'd have a decent mark on her left side where she'd been struck in the ribs. Angela would be upset about that. She hated when Fareeha got hurt. She hated the violence, even if she understood it. But maybe Fareeha could clean up a bit before she got back, try and soften the experience.

She opened the door to the bedroom, nearly running face first into Angela. The smaller woman let out a squeak of surprise before she grinned. Blonde hair was loose, hanging down to her shoulders in a soft white gold sheet. Her blue eyes shone brightly. Fareeha opened her mouth to speak but could only manage a shaky sigh and nervous, breathless laugh. The beauty of this woman...

"Oh! Fareeha, darling, you're hurt again," Angela said as she reached up to touch the other's cheek.

Fareeha titled her head, pressing against those fingers. Long and slender and so soft. Delicately, they traced along the edge of a bruise and down to her lips. One brushed lightly against the cut on Fareeha's lip and she pursed her lips to press a light kiss to it.

"Here," Angela said softly as she slipped her arms around Fareeha's neck and stood up on her toes, "Let me help."

Fareeha leaned down as Angela drew up to her full height. Their lips met, soft and sweet. The pain melted away from Fareeha's injuries. The world melted away around her. There was nothing but the gentle touch, the full lips, the warmth that spread across her face. Distantly, she felt her injuries stitch and fade and vanish off her dark skin.

"Thank you, doctor," Fareeha said, voice husky when Angela drew back.

Angela smiled and Fareeha knew nothing else but her beauty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: There's a headcanon I have regarding Mercy's healing capabilities that I need to put down in a story. But know for now that the odd healing kiss is on purpose.


	6. Worry

Fareeha’s eyes fluttered open. It was still dark, the sun still a few hours from rising. She lay quietly for a moment before she realized what had roused her. Angela was awake. Slender fingers were playing through Fareeha’s hair, gathering up the long black strands and then letting them slip and fall away. Angela’s chest rose and fell steadily beneath Fareeha’s head, quicker than if she were asleep. The change had been enough to draw Fareeha from a sound sleep.  
  
“You’re awake, ya amar,” she said, lifting her head so she could look at Angela, “Is something the matter?”   
  
Angela smiled, lids heavy over bright blue eyes. She was tired but couldn’t sleep, Fareeha realized. She’d been like this before. Fareeha sat up and slipped her arms around the slender woman, drawing her in closely. Angela nuzzled gently against her shoulder and sighed.   
  
“What is the matter?”   
  
“It is nothing, Liebling,” Angela said, murmuring against Fareeha’s skin.   
  
“It is not nothing if it keeps you awake so,” Fareeha said as she ran her fingers through Angela’s soft hair. Even in the dim, faint light that shone under the bedroom door, it shimmered and fell like liquid between Fareeha’s calloused fingers.   
  
“I worry.”   
  
“You always worry.”   
  
“I worry about you.”   
  
Fareeha opened her mouth to respond but stopped herself. There was something in Angela’s voice that worried her. It was low and soft and underneath it ran a line of fear that made Fareeha’s heart ache.   
  
“Nothing will happen to me,” Fareeha said gently as she pulled Angela in tighter, smiling when she embraced her back, “I am careful. I have need to be now.”   
  
“Do you promise?”   
  
“I promise, ya hayati.”   
  
Angela nodded, pressing her cheek against Fareeha’s shoulder. She yawned, soft and small, as her eyes slipped shut. After a few moment, her breathing slowed and steadied and Fareeha knew she was asleep. She kissed Angela gently on the top of her head and closed her eyes, smiling as she followed her love into sleep.

 


	7. Helix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion music: [Pets by Deadmau5 ](https://youtu.be/1wLxCpSmYQo)

Angela watched from the ground as Fareeha thundered across the sky, the engines in her Raptora suit burning bright and hot. She twisted and turned, angling up and down seemingly at random as she soared scarcely more than fifty feet over the tarmac. Dozens of men and women in military camouflage aimed rifles at the blue armor that encased Fareeha. Angela had asked if they were actually attempting to shoot her, but they had assured her it was all done with infrared signals or some such. One woman had attempted to explain, but Angela found her mind wandering rather quickly. Too far from her field of interest and meaningless so long as Fareeha was safe. Even rubber bullets could be dangerous.

She saw Fareeha reach the end of the airfield and pull to such a sudden, sharp stop that it made Angela’s bones hurt just watching. It was no wonder she was always so bruised and sore after training with the way she treated herself. Fareeha hung in the air for a moment before she shot upward like a missile, curving back the way she had come in a long arch and twisting in midair. Angela saw the flashes of light and trails of smoke that signaled Fareeha firing her weapon, three rockets streaking down to smash into targets in a field away from the hanger. Fire flashed when they hit and she felt and heard the heavy thud of them a moment later.

“Excuse me, Doctor Ziegler? Ah...Mercy?”

“Yes?” Angela turned around and smiled, finding a thin, nervous looking technician standing behind her.

“Pharah is nearly done with her run and is requesting that you join her for additional flight training,” he said, clutching a thin computer tablet to his chest like a small shield.

“Is she? Well, far be it from me to say no. Is my suit ready then?”

The tech nodded quickly and led her back inside the hanger. Fifteen minutes later, she exited again, hovering a few inches above the ground. The toe of her boot skimmed through the dirt and dust, knocking the occasional pebble aside. The wings of her Valkyrie suit hummed behind her, familiar and comforting. She flexed her shoulders and the wings responded, spreading wide and stretching out their hard-light feathers. She glanced up and saw the blue form of Fareeha still circling through the air. 

Angela hunched her shoulders down, the toes of one foot touching the ground briefly before she pushed back upward. The wings responded and she soared up into the sky. Her ponytail streamed out behind her, a white-gold banner trailing from the interface halo around her head. She closed her eyes and turned her face upward, letting the wind blow against her skin. Finally, she slowed to a halt and spread her wings out behind her to hover. The soothing hum of her wings was quickly pushed beneath the roaring of Fareeha’s suit as the woman drew nearer. Angela opened her eyes and smiled.

Fareeha beckoned, armored fingers clicking faintly as she waved for Angela to follow. She trailed backwards, away from Angela, before she spun around so she was parallel to the ground and facing down. Her thrusters burned and she sailed off, slower than before. Angela was not as fast. Her wings could only propel her so high and so quick, but she kept up with Fareeha’s new pace well enough. She settled in next to the heavily armored woman, the sound of the wind in her ears mixing with the sound of the thrusters, both washing away the noise from the ground.

Angela smiled to herself. She might not be as quick as Fareeha was, but she was far more maneuverable. Her gear was light and compact, not meant for battle, but for response. With a small twist of her shoulders, Angela rolled slowly as she began to helix around Fareeha. Her back stayed toward Fareeha as she twisted around her, spiraling through the air while Fareeha shot in a straight line forward. As they reached the edge of their practice space, they began to turn in a slow curve around the edge of the field. As she moved in her lazy circles, she could see Fareeha laughing below her visor.

As the pair approached the hangar one more time, Angela somersaulted in midair. She raised herself upright, perpendicular to Fareeha below her. With a light step, she placed one foot between Fareeha’s shoulders, leaning forward as she faced ahead. Her wings strained to keep pace as the wind buffeted hard against her body and the heat from the thruster exhaust baked across her ankle, protected by her armored boot as it was. She could see the people on the ground pointing and watching and she smiled to herself in amusement; no, she wasn’t as fast, but she had a few tricks.

She was too busy congratulating herself to immediately notice Fareeha dropping out from under her. Angela lurched and flailed without the support, reacting in surprise and misaiming with her wings. She tilted forward and landed firmly down against Fareeha, who had turned over, her back to the ground below. She wrapped her arms around Angela and held her gently, carefully with the heavy metal of her armor. Angela blinked a few times before she laughed, reaching up to push Fareeha’s visor back. The woman was grinning up at her, bright eyed with amusement.

Angela leaned in and kissed her, soft at first but harder and more intensely as Fareeha held her. They ignored anyone who might see. The sky was theirs to do as they please.


	8. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter, sorry for those who don't want to read!

She tasted like tea. Her lips were slightly bitter, her tongue tasted faintly like honey. Dark and warm and comforting. Angela could kiss Fareeha all day like this, she decided. Perched in the Egyptian woman’s lap, knees on either side of her hips while her hands gripped those muscular shoulders. Their lips moved slowly, dark against pale, pink tongues darting out to touch and tease and taste. Fareeha’s hands held her tight around the waist, pulling her in close. She tried to press their bodies flush together and her hand slipped beneath Angela’s thin t-shirt.

Her fingers were long, strong, and calloused as she curled them against the small of Angela’s back. She knew how this would go. Fareeha was slightly predictable. She would move both hands under the hem of Angela’s shirt and slide them upward tentatively, almost like she was unsure of herself. Angela figured it wasn’t really an act even after so many times together. Her shirt would bunch up, pushing up under her breasts until she finally gave up and broke the kiss and disrobed herself. She’d let Fareeha decide what to do this time.

Fareeha did exactly as she always did, up until she couldn’t push Angela’s shirt up any further. When Angela made no move to pull it off, she seemed to freeze. Even her lips stopped moving in the kiss. Angela simply smiled, moving her mouth so she could kiss her way along to Fareeha’s ear.

“If you want it, you’ll have to take it this time,” she said, her voice a low purr, “You don’t need to be shy with me anymore.”

Fareeha hesitated and turned her head slightly to look at Angela from the corner of her eye. Angela drew back and smiled warmly, resting her smaller hands on Fareeha’s wrists. She waited, watching and tracing her fingertips reassuringly against Fareeha’s skin. Moments paused slowly as Fareeha lowered her gaze from Angela’s eyes to her chest. Angela took a breath and arched her back, pushing her breasts out as enticingly as she could. That seemed to do it as Fareeha grabbed hold of Angela’s shirt and yanked it up, barely giving her time to lift her arms.

Her bra was next, tossed carelessly aside as Fareeha pressed her face to Angela’s chest. She licked and sucked and kissed her way over the pale skin, capturing a nipple between her lips to tease with her tongue. Angela could only gasp, the sudden insistence of Fareeha catching her off guard. Before she knew it, Angela found herself pushed backwards and pinned to the couch. Fareeha’s hands, shaking slightly with nerves or lust or a mix of both, began to undo the front of her pants.

“Ah, Liebling, that’s good,” Angela cooed softly, her hand finding its way into Fareeha’s long hair. She gripped and pulled gently, urging her lover on. “Please please please, meine Liebe.”

Fareeha’s hand thrust down into Angela’s pants. She was rough, pressing and rubbing and searching in her desire. Angela took hold of her wrist, holding and guiding as she raised and moved her own hips. Fareeha’s finger brushed against her, drawing forth another soft gasp that turned into a moan as that digit sank into the heat of her. Her back arched and she pressed herself up against Fareeha.

“Please, Liebling, please,” she murmured, her voice husky, “I need you.”

Fareeha paused, panting quietly as she turned her gaze up to Angela’s. Dark brown eyes met bright blue. Electricity ran down Angela’s spine. Love blazed to life in her own chest. Love and desire and then, finally, bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness and lack of update! I've been working on some longer form stories, including one for these two! 
> 
> I would love if you checked them out as I post them. The Mercy/Pharah one has already had the first chapter posted. You can find them here: [When We Start Over](http://archiveofourown.org/series/496594)
> 
> Also, this bit had a lot more German in it as I feel Mercy would probably drop to her native tongue in passion, but I'm not confident enough in my use of it.


	9. Breakfast

Fareeha slipped from the bed carefully, doing her best not to wake Angela. She clearly didn’t have to worry too badly. As soon as she stood up, Angela rolled over and gathered every pillow and blanket in her arms. She curled up around them and began to snore softly. Fareeha chuckled to herself. She didn’t think Angela had clung to her like that at all during the night. She showered and dressed, checking in to note that Angela had abandoned her cuddling and instead was sprawling across the bed. That was a much more familiar position. For being so petite, Angela managed to take up a surprising amount of room.

Satisfied that Angela would sleep a bit longer still, Fareeha went to the small kitchen. She’d made sure this had happened when she had a day off of work. Angela’s interest in spending the night for the first time had been more than obvious. Fareeha hadn’t wanted it to be something she woke up from and spent the rest of the day on guard duty, though. It needed to be more special than that. Maybe she was simply being a romantic, though.

Maybe that was why she had spent so much time preparing for just this moment over the past few days. She’d even bought fresh fava beans and soaked them herself before cooking them the night before, finishing up just before her date with Angela. She took these out now to reheat them on the stove. The eggs came next, set in a pot to boil while she went to get the bread. There were few rules Fareeha was willing to bend after her time in the military. Paying a little extra to the compounds kitchen on the side for fresh bread delivered to her door in the morning was the most important of these bent rules. She found the paper bag just outside her door, still warm to the touch.

She sliced fruit, peeled the eggs, spooned the semi-mashed fava beans into a bowl. She boiled water for tea as she set the table. She could hear Angela stirring. The apartment smelled of food and spices and the bitterness of black tea. She poured them both a cup of the latter when she heard Angela shuffle toward the bedroom door. She placed a bowl of cane sugar and a small dish of mint leaves for the tea.

“Good morning, Angela,” she said brightly, standing up straight and smiling broadly.

Angela, however, simply blinked against the morning light. Her blonde hair stuck up in spots and she had thrown on the shirt she had worn the previous night, but failed to button it up. She covered her mouth as she yawned widely.

“Morning. It’s early,” she said, her voice still thick with sleep.

Fareeha blinked a bit at that. “Oh, I...I apologize. I did not think to wait until you woke. I got up when I usually do on my off days.”

“You cooked,” Angela said, sounding surprised. 

She slumped into the chair and looked down at the food Fareeha had set out. Instead of reaching for any of it, she grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip. Fareeha just stared. She knew people who didn’t sweeten their tea very much but to not do it at all was madness. Angela didn’t even seem to notice. When she set her cup down, it was all but empty.

“I don’t suppose you have coffee?” Angela said with a small, hopeful smile.

“Ah, yes, just give me a moment.”

Angela looked relieved as she began to nibble on a bit of bread. Fareeha turned to rummage for her coffee. She didn’t drink it herself. It had just enough caffeine in it to give her an uncomfortable edge and she was prone to energy crashes after drinking it. She was, however, a good host and kept some on hand just in case. When she finished the small pot, Angela had eaten her chunk of bread and a bite of fruit. She eagerly took the cup of coffee Fareeha offered her.

She blew on the hot liquid once or twice, not nearly enough to actually cool it, it seemed. She ignored sugar or milk again and simply began to stip down the dark, bitter beverage. Fareeha could only watch and obligingly pour another cup full when Angela held her cup out.

“That’s all there is,” Fareeha said as Angela gulped down her second cup.

“How do you manage with only two cups at a time?”

“I don’t drink any.”

Angela blinked at her like she’d suddenly sprouted extra eyes. “How do you function?”

“Like a normal person!” Fareeha blurted out.

Angela looked up at that and stared at Fareeha. The silence stretched out for a few moments until Angela’s mouth twitched into a smirk. Fareeha let out a relieved laugh that she tried and failed to choke back, making her snort instead. Angela burst into giggles at that and Fareeha had to slump into her chair as laughter bubbled from her lips. It went on until Angela held her sides and Fareeha was wiping her eyes. As it trailed off, Fareeha tried to catch her breath only to let out another small snort that sent them both into fits again.

“I don’t usually eat breakfast,” Angela said weakly when they could finally talk again, “but I guess I could make an exception. Normal people eat breakfast, don’t they?”

“They do, I’ve been told,” Fareeha said with a smile. She grabbed a bit of bread and scooped up the fava beans onto it.

“Afterward, we should go back to bed for a bit.”

“You can, but I’m not tired.”

“I didn’t mean to sleep.”

Fareeha was surprised enough that she missed her mouth and smeared a bit of her breakfast at the corner of her lips. Angela smiled and reached over, wiping it off with her thumb. Fareeha felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed and quickly stuffed her food into her mouth. She looked away, unable to meet the mischievous blue eyes of the woman across from her.

“Or maybe,” Angela mused, “we could just go back now.”

Without waiting for an answer, Angela stood and plucked the bowl of sliced fruit off the table. She turned around quickly enough that her shirt billowed out behind her, reminding Fareeha that she was still wearing nothing but a bra, panties, and an unbuttoned shirt. Cute little blue panties at that. She strode into the bedroom, all long pale legs and teases. Fareeha sat for a moment, trying to slow her heart before she gave up. She stood up fast enough to knock over her chair and rushed to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to research breakfast type stuff for this, but I'm still not sure its entirely right...


	10. Alley Cat

Angela leaned in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. She watched as Fareeha crouched in the alleyway behind their apartment building, proffering a plate of raw fish and making kissy noises. There was nothing else in the alley that Angela could see, which made it all the more ridiculous.

“You know, if I walked out here on you doing this without knowing why, I’d be very concerned,” Angela said, a laugh just behind her words.

“It’s out here, I swear,” Fareeha said.

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you,” Angela said. “Maybe it was just passing by, though. Strays do that.”

Fareeha shook her head. “I don’t think so. I’ve heard it before. I think it lives out here, maybe under the building.”

“Why do you want to catch it?” Angela asked, looking down the alley for any signs of movement.

“I just want to make sure it’s healthy,” Fareeha said.

Angela opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard a noise. She looked at Fareeha, who glanced up and nodded. They both remained silent until from nearby, muffled, they heard a soft meow. Fareeha edged a bit closer to where she thought it was coming from and set the plate down.

There was a glint of green eyes before a head popped out through a small hole in the base of the wall. The cat’s ears flicked as it looked around, taking in Fareeha and the food. Fareeha scooted back, giving the cat plenty of space. It hesitated for a moment before squeezing a long skinny body out through the hole. It crept forward cautiously, sniffing at the fish before it began to eat.

“There, that’s a good girl,” Fareeha cooed to the shabby tortoiseshell cat.

When the cat had finished eating, it looked up at Fareeha expectantly. Fareeha spread her hands to show they were empty and the cat sat down, tail flicking. Angela was certain it had huffed indignantly. Fareeha reached out slowly, extending a finger and wiggling it at the hat. The cat watched, eyes half closed like it wasn’t impressed. Finally, it stood and walked over, letting Fareeha scratch under its chin.

“Huh, I didn’t expect that to go so easily,” Angela said as she watched.

“Well, I’m Egyptian. We have a history with cats, you know,” Fareeha said. She snorted out a laugh when she saw Angela incredulous look. “She’s used to people. She probably had a family at some point.”

“You’re going to ask if we can keep her, aren’t you?” Angela asked with an amused smile as the cat began to wind around Fareeha’s legs.

“I was going to wait until later, but yes,” Fareeha admitted. She looked up at Angela, eyes big and her bottom lip quivering.

Angela let out a long, dramatic sigh as she slumped against the doorframe. “Fine, fine! Just don’t look at me like that. I can’t take it. But she’s _your_ responsibility, young lady.”

Fareeha giggled happily at her triumph. She reached down and scratched the cat between the ears. The cat purred loud enough that Angela could hear it from her position several feet away.

“So much to do and buy. And we’ll have to find a vet right away,” Fareeha said. She looked down at the cat and smiled. “And you’ll need a name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to name the cat?


	11. Serenade

Angela paused as she stepped inside the apartment, one hand lingering on the doorknob. There was music playing, which wasn’t unusual, but it wasn’t the sort she expected. This was soft and acoustic, slow and gentle. It wasn’t the ancient rock and roll that she usually came home to, songs twice the age of either of them filled with sharp, jagged sounds. Fareeha said it helped her focus, but the songs just gave Angela a headache.

Closing the door quietly, hoping she could surprise Fareeha, Angela crept down the hallway. Maybe she could catch the more rough and tumble woman doing something soft and cute. Angela smirked a bit at the thought. When she peeked around the corner into the living room, the sight was even better than she could have imagined.

The music wasn’t coming from a console or radio, but from an old acoustic guitar that sat in Fareeha’s lap. Her long fingers moved lazily along the strings, plucking out a soft bit of musical nonsense. She sat diagonal in the soft, high backed chair near the window. One leg draped over the arm, her barefoot dangling just above the floor. Her other foot was on the the ottoman, hidden beneath the cat sleeping on it. In her dark blue jeans and loose tank top, she looked the part of a musician in the corner of a cafe. Seated by the big plate glass window. The curtains thrown back to let the sun in, she looked divine. Her sepia colored skin glowed with warmth, her loose hair shining like a star filled sky draped across her shoulders.

“I didn’t know you could play,” Angela said as she stepped into the room, feeling strangely breathless. It only got worse when Fareeha smiled at her.

“No? No, I guess you wouldn’t. You were barracked in a different part of the compound when we were both there,” Fareeha said, stopping her playing for a moment. “And I haven’t had the chance in a while now.”

“Where did you even get that?”

Fareeha smiled, looking down at the guitar. “I ducked out this morning after you left. I wanted to have a look around, stretch my legs. I saw this for cheap and decided why not?”

“So you’ve been serenading Cat all morning while I’ve been gone?” Angela said, reaching down to scratch the top of the cat’s head.

“Cat? She has a name, you know,” Fareeha admonished.

“No, the cat has many names,” Angela said with a teasing smile. “What was her name yesterday?”

“Aziza.”

“And the day before that?”

“Sneaks.”

Angela shook her head. “And the day before that?”

“Cleo.”

“What’s her name today?” Angela asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yogurt,” Fareeha said sheepishly.

Angela blinked. “I have to ask.”

“I had yogurt for breakfast and I gave the cat some too. And I said that she reminded me of yogurt,” Angela said as both she and Angela both turned their gaze to the scruffy dark calico cat. Fareeha quickly tried to correct herself. “Not physically! Obviously, I mean, if my yogurt looked like that I’d be concerned. But she’s sweet and makes me happy. Like yogurt.”

Angela hesitated a moment, unsure whether to laugh or tease. Instead, she took the third option and pretended to pout. “You never call me yogurt.”

“Well, that’s because you’re better than even yogurt.”

“Oh? So what am I?” Angela said as she walked around the chair. She stood next to Fareeha’s dangling leg, running her fingers over her lover’s knee.

“You are...a watermelon,” Fareeha said after a moment’s thought. She smiled when she saw the incredulous look on Angela’s face. “You are sweet but refreshing and cool. You make me extremely happy. And you occasionally get a bit red.” She paused a moment, a wicked look flashing through her dark eyes. “Also, when I enjoy you, I am often left messy and very sticky.”

Angela snorted out a surprised laugh that blossomed into a fuller, amused one. She sank down into the floor, kneeling next to the chair. One arm slipped beneath Fareeha’s leg and curled around it so her hand could rest on Fareeha’s knee. Her other hand found a spot on Fareeha’s thigh as she leaned her cheek gently against Fareeha’s leg.

“You are terrible,” Angela said.

Fareeha smiled. “There is some evidence.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“That is certainly true,” Fareeha agreed. “But you love me anyway.”

“I do,” Angela said softly, looking up at her radiant lover.

“And I love you too, ya amar,” Fareeha said, reaching out to brush her fingers lightly through Angela’s hair. “Should I play something for you?”

Angela nodded, rubbing her cheek against Fareeha’s leg. “You should.”

“I have an idea, but it’s old. I know you don’t like my old music.”

“Please play it?” Angela requested. “It’s from you, that means more than anything else. It means I want to hear it.”

Fareeha brought her hand back, reaching into her pocket to pull out a pick. She licked her lips as she looked at her fingers, making sure they were in the right spots. She began to strum slowly, picking up the pace just a little as she got more comfortable. Her fingers slipped a few times and she laughed nervously, but Angela only sat quietly and waited. Finally, she found her rhythm and her dexterous fingers began moving easier. She played the tune for a few moments, taking a slow breath to ready herself.

“ _Hello,_ ” she sang in her soft, low voice. “ _I’ve waited here for you…_ ”


	12. Homecoming

The countertop was cold against the bare skin of Fareeha’s thighs. She felt so flushed that it sent a wave of goosebumps across her body. Angela’s hands gripped her waist, pushing her back into the corner where the kitchen wall and counter met. Fareeha put one hand against the wall to steady herself as Angela grabbed her around the thigh and lifted her leg into the air. She brought it down to rest on her shoulder, leaving Fareeha’s foot dangling out in the air.

“Someone’s in a mood,” Fareeha teased.

“You’ve been gone for a week,” Angela complained as she leaned in to place a line of kisses between Fareeha’s breasts. “It was terrible without you.”

Fareeha gasped at the affection, resting her free hand on her lover’s head. “Apparently! I didn’t know it would be such an ordeal.”

“You have no idea,” Angela said, voice muffled against Fareeha’s skin. She kissed greedily across that brown chest. “I thought about you every day.”

“That’s more than you think of me when I’m here,” Fareeha said. She wrapped her other leg around Angela’s waist and pulled her lover in closer, her heel pressed against Angela’s bare backside. “What did you think about doing?”

“This,” Angela whispered.

She tightened her arm around Fareeha’s thigh, holding tightly as if Fareeha might escape. Her other hand moved to cup one of her partner’s breasts, fingers gentle but firm and insistent. Angela wrapped pink lips around the dark nipple and began to suckle softly. Her tongue swirled and teased, coaxing the flesh to stiffness. Fareeha gasped softly, squirming in her seat on the counter. Her fingers curled slightly into Angela’s blonde hair.

Angela had ambushed her as soon as she walked into the apartment. Fareeha barely had time to close the door before the doctor had wrapped around her. Her luggage was still abandoned in the front hall. Angela had kissed her so hard that her lips still hurt, kissed her long enough that she thought she might suffocate. There were certainly worse ways to go in Fareeha’s mind. The pair had stumbled their way through the apartment, needy hands pulling away bits of clothing to toss aside. The pants had been the hardest. Angela had refused to stop kissing her even as Fareeha struggled to pull her pants down her legs without falling over. They had both managed, somehow, and found themselves in the kitchen. Angela insisted they enjoy themselves right there.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Fareeha whispered. “Is that all? Or was there more?”

Angela flashed her a familiar look that told Fareeha to be patient. Fareeha smiled crookedly, running her fingers through Angela’s long hair. The blonde woman pulled back from Fareeha’s breast with a soft gasp. Without another word, she repeated her pattern of kisses across the tops of Fareeha’s breasts, between them, and teasing around her areolas. Fareeha was already panting lightly as she tried not to fidget. She wasn’t about to admit it, but she’d thought about Angela every day and even this little bit of attention was enough to get her worked up.

Seemingly satisfied that every last bit of Fareeha’s chest had gotten the attention it deserved, she began to make her way downward. Angela kissed a trail down across the firm muscle of Fareeha’s abs to her navel. Fareeha loosened her hold around Angela’s waist, letting her scoot backward. Angela sighed softly, affectionately nuzzling against the lines of Fareeha’s muscles while her fingers traced over them slowly.

“My perfect Fareeha,” she breathed out happily, looking up the length of her lover’s body.

Fareeha felt her cheeks grow hot, but she wasn’t sure if she was blushing or simply aroused. It wasn’t often that Angela showed appreciation for the more muscular parts of Fareeha’s body, though it was always lovely when she did. It made her feel perfect. Fareeha reached down and lightly touched Angela’s cheek, who turned her head to kiss at her lover’s fingers.

Angela lingered only a moment before she resumed her slow path down Fareeha’s body. Her tongue flicked out, the tip leaving small wet spots across her lover’s dark skin. She paused with her lips on the smooth skin just above Fareeha’s sex. Her tongue slipped out, stroking lightly over the sensitive flesh. She looked up at her partner, looking into those dark eyes. Fareeha stared back with blatant lust. Her hand clenched and unclenched slowly in Angela’s hair, silently encouraging her on. Her lips parted as she tried to find the breath to speak.

“Please,” she said softly.

Closing her eyes, Angela slid down the last little bit. Her lips pressed to Fareeha’s labia as her tongue pushed its way inside her lover. She explored that warmth, the sweetness she’d missed over the last, long week. She moaned softly in her own pleasure, even as Fareeha groaned louder above her.

Fareeha moved her leg so that it mirrored the other, both resting on Angela’s shoulders. Her ankles crossed behind Angela’s head and her thighs pressed against her partner’s ears. She squeezed gently, encouragingly, and with more than a hint of desperation as she felt Angela’s tongue curl within her. Fareeha’s back arched off the wall while both hands pressed to the back of Angela’s head. She gasped softly, moaning low in her throat before calling out her lover’s name. She cried out louder than she meant to, loud enough that the neighbors might hear. She didn’t care, not then. It really had been a long week.


	13. New Year

Angela waited on the balcony with the cat, both of them enjoying the cool night air. She tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch. Fareeha was still inside, doing something that made Angela suspicious. She had called it a surprise, but that was never a good thing. Fareeha’s surprises were the worst. Never bad or malicious, just never the sort of thing Angela would consider a surprise. Angela had a sneaking suspicion that this wouldn’t be much different.

“You’re going to miss it,” she called into the apartment.

“I’m coming!” Fareeha answered.

She appeared in the doorway to the bedroom and Angela sputtered out a laugh. Fareeha had put on a special long sleeve shirt for the occasion. Covering the front were the words “HAPPY NEW YEAR” spelled out in glittering rhinestones. Above them were multi-colored fireworks drawn out with fake gemstones. Below the words were a pair of champagne glasses that were clinking together in a toast. Fareeha put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, clearly proud of the tacky piece of clothing.

“That’s your surprise? That shirt?” Angela said when her laughter subsided.

“That _amazing_ shirt,” Fareeha corrected as she joined Angela and the cat outside.

Angela had been right. Another terrible surprise. Still, it made her smile and she had figured out that that was the whole reason for them. Fareeha liked to make her smile. Angela stepped over and placed her hands on Fareeha’s waist. She buried her face in her lover’s neck and breathed in the sweet scent of her. At their feet, the cat was winding her way between the pair’s legs and rubbing against them.

“I can’t believe it’s been a whole year,” Fareeha said softly. She slipped her arms around Angela and held her close. “A whole year with you. How did I get so lucky?”

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Angela said. “I’m here with you because you’re an incredible person.”

“You’re too sweet,” Fareeha said, a broad smile on her lips.

Somewhere nearby, a firework popped loudly. The cat suddenly shot inside, running into the bedroom and disappearing. Angela pulled her head back and checked the sky before looking down at her watch. She shook her head.

“Not time yet,” she said.

“Poor Falafel,” Fareeha lamented. “It’s going to be a rough night.”

“Falafel? Did you name the cat after lunch?” Angela asked incredulously.

“Maybe?” Fareeha said, her happy grin turning into a sheepish smile.

Angela sighed and shook her head again. “You’re hopeless. My hopeless Fareeha.”

“So long as I’m _yours,_ ” Fareeha said.

Before Angela could reply, a loud boom announced the start of the new year. Above them, a firework burst to life in a shower of colored sparks. Another and another thundered overhead, painting the city in bright hues. Angela glanced one more time at her watch. Satisfied, she reached up and cupped Fareeha’s cheeks in her hands. She pulled her lover down toward her and met her lips with a warm kiss. It was simple and sweet, a soft moving of lips and the mingling of content sighs. It lingered on and on as they fireworks show went on above them. Angela could feel herself blushing despite the understated passion. Sometimes, something gentle and tender was better than every heated kiss in the bedroom. For her, it meant something that couldn’t be stated with words. It was a part of love that could only be felt in those moments.

They broke the kiss and drew back from each other. Angela’s skin tingled and she couldn’t help but tremble slightly. Fareeha pulled her closer, their bodies pressing tightly. Fareeha was warm through her clothes, though it wasn’t from cold that Angela was shaking. They stared at each other for a long time, their gazes never wavering. Angela was reminded vividly of the first time they ever kissed. Her heart thundered in her chest.

“Happy New Year,” Fareeha said finally, her voice low and husky.

Angela moved her hands to rest on Fareeha’s shoulders, smiling as she did. “Happy New Year, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little New Years Eve drabble. I hope everyone has a great New Year!
> 
> \-----
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to see more, consider [supporting me on Patreon.](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=986555)  
> Or if that's too serious just yet, maybe [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y358E9)  
> No matter what, thank you for reading!


	14. Sullen

Fareeha was sulking. It was easy enough to tell even though she was pretending otherwise. She sat in her chair with her shoulders hunched. She was staring down at the book in her lap but she hadn’t turned the page in half an hour. Her eyes were unfocused. Her dark lips were pulled down in a frown. The cat, who she had named Fava for the day, bumped and rubbed against her legs to no avail.

Angela watched her unhappy lover for a time. She tried to piece together what was wrong, thinking back on the day. Any attempt to talk was shut down through an unwillingness to respond. Fareeha’s words were short and abrupt, the bare minimum to answer any question. And nothing was wrong or so she insisted several times.

After a quiet dinner, Angela cleaned up and did the dishes. She glanced up to look at Fareeha, who was finally acknowledging her cat. She scratched Fava between the ears absently, though it wasn’t enough for the feline. Angela sighed softly as she dried her hands off. Finally tired of waiting, she decided to draw out the answers from Fareeha. It wouldn’t be the first time and she had become very adept at it. Not that Fareeha spent a lot of her time in a bad mood, but it happened occasionally. A sullen silence every now and then seemed to be a side effect of being a passionate person with strong emotions.

Angela stepped behind Fareeha and put her hands on the woman’s shoulders. They were firm, the muscles bunched up tightly. Fareeha cringed in surprise at being touched but didn’t draw back. Slowly but firmly, Angela began to rub those strong shoulders. She pressed her thumb into the knots and slowly worked them out until Fareeha began to relax in her grasp. She leaned down and tenderly kissed the top of Fareeha’s head.

Her hands slid slowly down from shoulders to arms. Her skin looked even paler against the sepia-toned skin of Fareeha. She traced her fingers lightly over the lines of muscles, across Fareeha’s biceps. She moved her hands down over the crooks of Fareeha’s elbows and along her forearms. Finally, Angela laid her hands over the backs of Fareeha’s own. They made Angela’s hands look small and delicate. Fareeha’s were large, thicker and stronger. Her fingers were long and rough with callouses. They were Fareeha’s hands and they were perfect. Angela pulled the book away from them and set it aside. When she moved back, Fareeha’s hands lay open to her and Angela slipped her own hands into them. Their fingers entwined, alternating dark and light.

“What’s wrong?” Angela asked.

“It was a bad day,” Fareeha said, in her first multi-word sentence of the night. “I was supposed to get you a nice dinner and a gift and things went wrong.”

“You don’t have to get me those things,” Angela said.

Fareeha started to tense again. “But I want to.”

“You can do it tomorrow then,” Angela offered gently.

“Would that be okay?” Fareeha asked.

Angela smiled and kissed the top of Fareeha’s ear. “Of course.”

“Okay, I’ll do that then,” Fareeha said. She fell silent for a moment before she sighed, relaxing in Angela’s arms. “I love you.”

Angela closed her eyes and laid her cheek against Fareeha’s head. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to see more, consider [supporting me on Patreon.](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=986555)  
> Or if that's too serious just yet, maybe [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y358E9)  
> Or eveb just come join me in [Discord](https://discord.gg/EjrHNeP)  
> No matter what, thank you for reading!


End file.
